As a participating institution in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP), we will contribute data from patients entering various group protocols. We are making contribution to Protocol 7, which evaluates L-PAM with L-PAM and 5-FU. The present application seeks funding (a) to permit continued patient accrual in ongoing protocols, and (b) to collect appropriate biological material and information relevant to such protocols. The new protocols are: (1) No. 6: A trial to compare the worth of segmental mastectomy with and without breast radiation with total mastectomy plus axillary dissection. All patients will undergo axillary dissection and those with histologically positive axillary nodes will receive adjuvant chemotherapy. (2) No. 8: A trial to compare the worth of three-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM, 5-FU and methotrexate) with that of 2-drug chemotherapy (L-PAM and 5-FU). (3) No. 9: A trial to determine whether the antiestrogen Tamoxifen, when combined with chemotherapy, improves the results obtained with chemotherapy alone. (4) No. 10: A trial to compare the value of the immunopotentiator C. parvum combined with chemotherapy vs. chemotherapy alone. (5) No. 11: A trial to evaluate various treatment modalities in the management of patients with Clinical Stage III breast cancer. In addition, the NSABP membership has decided, because of its unique composition, to implement adjuvant protocols for primary colorectal carcinoma. The group has the same capability to accomplish this as it has done for breast cancer. This institution will participate in such protocols. Finally, an aim of this proposal is to enhance the multidisciplinary approach of this institution in clinical trials. Our institution (Saginaw Cooperative Hospitals, Inc.) is a good example of combined efforts in delivery of primary care by multidisciplinary approach. This approach is a standard procedure of our community for primary cancer therapy as well.